Daydream
by iheartlancelet
Summary: lol just an entirely pointless daydream i had in class today... mainly elf & ranger bashing! hehehe gotta love that stuff. :o enjoy and review!


Hey everyone!  
  
This is my first LotR ficlet, so please be lenient! I must confess I am not all-knowing about Middle Earth or any other part of Tolkien's world so if you spot some errors, I'd love to know, but PLEASE no flames!  
  
This fic doesn't really have a plot or a purpose- it's mainly ranger & elf bashing (which we all love! :o) ). I just had this daydream floating around in my head, and I HAD to write it out! I absolutely LOVE the friendship between Aragorn and Legolas. . . and they're the only characters in this. also, I'm aware that Aragorn's a little OOC here, but it's set while he's living in the House of Elrond when he is just a Ranger. . .  
  
Anyway, PLEASE don't try to analyze what makes sense and what doesn't. . . it's just the result of an extremely bored wandering mind in Biology class. . . :o) and I'll beg you again not to flame me and shatter my already fragile self-confident *sob* lol!  
  
Okay, enough excuses! On to the story!  
  
Oh wait! One more thing. This isn't really a 'story'. . . it's more like, a daydream so. . . well, I don't have all the explanations for everything. (lol, sorry again for all my excuses!!!)  
  
Aragorn stood up gingerly, still supporting his injured arm.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Legolas looked intently around the cave they were trapped in. there were many dark passages leading out of it- but to where? Which was the way out? Legolas frowned as he motioned his friend to be still.  
  
"Sh. . . I hear something approaching."  
  
Soon, the small vibrations in the ground that could only be detected by elven ears became a distinct rumble. Coarse voices could be heard above the noise. The two friends recognized them immediately. Orcs.  
  
Legolas looked over at Aragorn, concerned. His friend was leaning on the earthy wall of the cave for support. He was pale, and his injured arm lay limp and useless by his side. The Dunadain noticed his friend's attention, and sighed.  
  
"Honestly, Legolas. I'm fine. . ."  
  
Legolas arched an eyebrow, but didn't pester him; he knew the human would never admit how weak he was at the moment.  
  
Flicking his keen eyes around the dim enclosure one last time, Legolas sighed. Valar knew what dangers lay in the dark passageways that led out of the cave. Besides, the voices of the nearby orcs seemed to be coming from all directions, all around them. There was no chance of escape. They would have to stand and fight. The thundering was getting louder. And the ground they were standing on started to shake slightly.  
  
Legolas fluidly notched an arrow to his bow, hearing the distinctive ring of cold metal as Aragorn drew Anduril behind him.  
  
All of a sudden, an orc appeared through one of the passageways. Before it even had a chance to lift its orc blade, Legolas let his ready arrow fly. It flew straight and true, covering the distance between them in less than a millisecond, finally burying itself into its intended target, between the orc's eyes.  
  
The orc let out an earsplitting howl of pain which could be easily heard over the melee and keeled over, an expression of stupid surprise frozen on its features. The cry got the attention of the other orcs, and almost immediately, orcs came rushing into the small cave.  
  
"Stay behind me. . ." Legolas whispered to Aragorn. He knew full well that, in his present condition, the human would not be able to hold his own very long in a fight. He heard Aragorn scowl, but before he had time to protest, the orcs flew at them and the fight was on.  
  
They were too close for Legolas to use his bow. Still holding the arrow he had just been about to notch to his bow, Legolas used it to stab the nearest orc. He grimaced slightly as he felt the foul, hot black blood stream out of the wound, spilling onto his fingers. The orc gave a grunt as Legolas let go of the arrow, falling backwards to knock down another orc. Reaching behind him, Legolas swiftly grasped the two Elven daggers he always kept in his quiver. He whipped them out, and the blades soon became a silver blur in the elf's hands. Orcs fell by the dozen at his feet.  
  
Legolas looked back for a moment to check how his friend was faring. Aragorn seemed to be doing better than he had thought. He was still on his feet, although he did not have full use of his sword hand. However, Legolas furrowed his eyebrows as he looked closer at Aragorn. His movements were slower than usual and he was covered in dark blood. Whether it was orc blood or the human's Legolas could not tell.  
  
A sudden hard blow to his temple made the elf wince in pain, and then reprimand himself angrily. He could have lost his life for that small moment of carelessness. He turned back, ignoring the dizziness the blow induced and the warm sticky blood running down the side of his head. He would not make the same mistake again. The orc that had struck him had raised his blade again, its lips stretched into a hideous grin. But, before it could bring its blade down on the elf's unprotected head, Legolas quickly struck his dagger into the orc's exposed belly. It gave a howl of pain, and collapsed.  
  
And then, suddenly, the cave was deathly silent. The walls still rang with echoes of the battle. Legolas raised his daggers again, unsure of what had happened. He heard a sharp gasp of pain behind him, and he tensed. He recognized that voice; it had come from Aragorn. He turned around, his heart falling as his eyes immediately caught the scene: a large orc was holding a rusty, wickedly curved blade to the Ranger's throat.  
  
There were definite signs of a struggle. The foul beings had not taken down the Ranger with little difficulty; dead orcs lay around them, and the orc holding Aragorn was bleeding in many places.  
  
The orc had Aragorn's injured arm in his fist, and was cruelly twisting it backwards. It seemed to be in command; it barked a quick order, and the remaining orcs immediately surrounded Legolas, effectively rendering him powerless; every sword was pointed within an inch of him, and a sudden movement would certainly ensure immediate death.  
  
The orc captain indicated Legolas' raised daggers, and then pressed his rusty blade harder into Aragorn's throat. A thin trickle of blood ran down his neck. The captain spoke again, this time in the common tongue. Legolas could only just make out the individual words from its harsh, gravelly voice.  
  
"Lower your weapons without a fight, and we will take you both prisoner. Try to fight, and we will kill you both."  
  
Legolas knew it was an empty threat. Although they outnumbered him by far, he knew he would be able to make it past the orcs alive. But, he knew he could not save Aragorn as well.  
  
"Legolas don't listen to them!" Aragorn broke out. "Leave me; save yourself, mellon-nin."  
  
The orc growled in anger and twisted Aragorn's arm up higher with a sudden, vicious jerk. A loud crack echoed around the small cave as the young Ranger's arm broke. Aragorn's face contorted with pain and he turned even paler, but he did not cry out. Legolas knew his friend would die before he ever gave the orc the satisfaction of knowing it had caused him pain.  
  
Legolas slowly lowered his daggers. He would never leave his friend in the capture of orcs. He was with the human to the end, whatever the end might be.  
  
"No. . ." Aragorn closed his eyes momentarily in defeat as the elf held out his wrists, allowing an orc to bind them tightly with a rough rope. The orc captain smirked at the elf, but looked away again, unable to keep the glare of the flinty, defiant eyes of the captive elf.  
  
It growled angrily again. "Don't worry, little elf. I'll see to it we break that spirit of yours soon enough," it promised to itself darkly. It turned its back on both of the bound captives and they began the march out of the cave. The other orcs dragged Aragorn to his feet and forced him to keep up the quick pace. Legolas' gaze darkened as the human stumbled, almost falling. The orc nearest to Aragorn dealt him a hard blow to the side of his head.  
  
Another orc tugged sharply at the ropes that bound the elf, indicating for him to walk.  
  
"Where are you taking us?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"Prisoners aren't allowed to talk," scowled an orc. "Shut yer trap, or. . ." he made a fist and waved it threateningly in the elf's face. Legolas knew they were only looking for an excuse to hurt them both. More insolence would not help them here. He let the orcs drag him out of the cave.  
  
They entered a dark tunnel. All would be pitch black, except for the elf's warm glow which illuminated the dank tunnel. The orcs, accustomed to the darkness, scowled at the unappreciated light, but Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief- it was good to be surrounded by the comforting glow, especially in the cramped underground tunnels.  
  
Legolas' glow dimmed as they stumbled passageway through passageway. The prisoners had lost almost all concepts of time and direction. Even the elf was tiring. He could hear Aragorn's breath coming out in short, quick pants beside him.  
  
The wood elf was beginning to feel rather claustrophobic. He longed for the wide, open sky, the young green trees and the fresh, sweet air of the woods. His wrists ached fiercely and he could no longer feel or move his fingers. The pain in his head from the blow the orc had given him was great, and Legolas felt dizzy and sick. He was sure Aragorn was faring no better, probably worse that him, and his heart went out to his friend.  
  
Just as Legolas could stand the oppressive walls closing down on him and the musty air a second longer, they finally reached the outside of the cave. Legolas breathed in the clean air blissfully, enjoying the bite of the cold, crisp night wind after the warm humidity underground. He looked around, searching for Aragorn. The human came stumbling out of the cave a second later. He was almost being dragged along by the orc in front of him, and he looked ready to collapse. Legolas put an arm out to touch his friend's shoulder, and Aragorn looked up wearily.  
  
"Legolas. . . I can't. . ." The human was unnaturally pale from pain and exhaustion.  
  
"Move it. The journey's not over yet," growled an orc, giving Legolas a rough shove from behind that caused the graceful elf to stumble slightly.  
  
"No."  
  
The quietly spoken, defiant word stunned the orcs, and they all stopped, staring at the resolute elf. The orc captain, who was at the head of the line, stormed back toward the prisoners.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"We are not walking any further tonight," Legolas stated calmly, his silver blue eyes meeting those of the angry orc's fearlessly.  
  
"Giving orders now, 'prisoner'?"  
  
"Walking us past the point of exhaustion will benefit neither us nor you. I knew orcs were not clever, but you lot are certainly more stupid than I ever imagined."  
  
There was another startled silence, and then the orc captain's fist made contact with the side of the elf's head.  
  
"You will pay for that," the orc hissed angrily.  
  
Legolas swayed slightly, the world suddenly spinning around disorientatingly. He experienced another bout of nausea, and the pain in his head rose alarmingly. However, he caught himself just in time, staying on his own two feet and keeping his balance. He knew better than to show any signs of weakness in front of the company of orcs.  
  
The captain gave him one last livid glare, and turned his back on the prisoners, muttering foul orc curses in its native tongue. He threw out orders, however, to the rest of the orcs, and they immediately set up camp.  
  
Aragorn collapsed wearily onto the ground and, after a moment, Legolas sat down too. Aragorn scooted nearer to the elf for warmth from the freezing night, putting his head on the elf's shoulder, something Legolas knew his friend would never do were he not so tired.  
  
The two sat in silence for a while, both trying to shut out the coarse sounds of the nearby orcs.  
  
"Forgive me, Legolas," said Aragorn finally. "This is all my fault." His voice was laced with sadness and guilt, and Legolas wished his friend would not always blame himself for everything that happened to them. He smiled reassuringly at the ranger.  
  
"U-moe edaved, mellon-nin." (There is nothing to forgive, my friend).  
  
They lapsed into silence again, and Legolas turned his face toward the sky, finding peace in the wide, open expanse.  
  
"Look, Aragorn. Earendil shines bright tonight," said Legolas softly.  
  
The two weary captives looked up, their attention on the bright, twinkling star high in the heavens. Legolas felt Aragorn sigh softly next to him is the comforting light shone down upon them. They both felt somehow renewed with fresh hope. Legolas felt calmness flow through him and he leaned against a tree at his back, closing his eyes. He knew with a sudden rush of certainty that they would escape. But tonight, they would rest. After all, who knew what tomorrow would bring?  
  
Okay erm. . . for those who don't know- THAT WAS THE END! Lol well, that's when the bell rang for the end of class so I have no idea what happens next. I'm not really planning to write in the beginning or an end for this. Just use your imagination as to how they got in the cave and where the orcs are taking them!  
  
Please excuse me for this. . . as I keep saying it's just a daydream and I wanted to post it up. . .  
  
I don't want to write a full story because I am -as I've already said- a complete novice concerning Tolkien's world! But then, if people do want me to continue, I might! *hint hint* *nudge nudge* that means REVIEW!! 


End file.
